The Ultimate Prey Part 2
Story Heatblast rockets out of the water, landing on the soil patch around the river. A tall boulder tower stands in the middle of the river, with a flat top. Heatblast hacks up water, gasping for breath. Heatblast: (Gasping) Oh, man! That thing is either dumber than everything else, or smarter than everything else! Iron Emperor hops out of the water, waddling onto land. It pecks at Heatblast, him rolling to dodge. His flames reignite, as he releases fire at Iron Emperor. Iron Emperor is unharmed, Heatblast sighing with disappointment. Heatblast: So not fair. Iron Emperor opens its mouth, releasing its blizzard breath. Heatblast raises a wall of fire, blocking it. Heatblast shifts to Lodestar, releasing magnetic pulse waves. Iron Emperor is paralyzed, it screeching in irritation and confusion. Lodestar: That metal coating makes you the perfect victim to my powers! Iron Emperor transforms into Magnutops, which paws the ground. Lodestar: Oh, right. Man, I’m slipping today. Magnutops stampedes towards Lodestar, as he transforms into Wildvine. He digs his root legs into the ground, them breaking out, lifting Magnutops from below, flipping it over. It lands on its side, as it struggles to stand back up due to its weight. Wildvine retracts its roots. Wildvine: Not good at getting up, are you? Magnutops transforms into Chomper Ram, a sheep looking alien, its face and legs black, with hoof feet. It has yellow wool which extends down its legs and stands up over 6 feet tall, the wool being extremely poofy. It has short curled horns on its head, its mouth is filled with sets of spinning razor blades for teeth. The Nemetrix on its red collar. It bends its legs, standing up. Wildvine: I’m a freaking plant! Why does Wildvine have a predator?! Chomper Ram extends its wool, it moving like limbs. Wildvine throws seed bombs, the explosions muffled by the wool. The wool forms a blanket over the ground, as Wildvine tries to pierce through with his root feet, being unsuccessful. He slips, and falls to his butt. Wildvine: Oh, I’m so done with you now. Wildvine shifts to Kickin Hawk, his talon feet giving him traction. He runs, and leaps at Chomper Ram, spin kicking at it. Chomper Ram blocks it with a wool wall, Kickin Hawk gently bouncing off. Chomper Ram shifts to Basilisk, roaring at Kickin Hawk, saliva spewing. Basilisk: Ba-gawk! Kickin Hawk: (Wiping spit off) That so explains Khyber’s relationship with Liam before. Basilisk snaps at Kickin Hawk, him hand springing backwards to dodge. Basilisk takes a step, the ground shaking and Kickin Hawk being lifted into the air. Basilisk snaps again, as Kickin Hawk shifts to Goat Foo, forming a mana hoof barrier to block it. Basilisk’s head crashes into it, recoiling. Goat Foo: Baaaaaahhhh! Got you g-g-good there. Basilisk transforms into a wyvern like creature, being a large winged creature with no feathers, with dark purple scalelike skin. Its wings are a patagia membrane, as it has a long, serpentine neck. Its head has no eyes, but has nostrils and sharp teeth. Its tail flails around, as it has claws on its two toed feet. The Nemetrix is on its red collar at the base of its neck. Goat Foo: (Sighs) I give up. You can match any alien I choose. Doesn’t mean I’m going to lose. Fell Wygic extends and snaps at Goat Foo, who forms a mana hoof shield. Fell Wygic’s jaws bites straight through it, catching Goat Foo’s arm. Goat Foo screams, as Fell Wygic flails its head violently, injuring Goat Foo’s arm. Goat Foo fires a mana hoof from his other hand, it bouncing off its scales. Fell Wygic flaps its wings, taking flight. They start low, but begin rising, with Goat Foo being rammed into the rock tower, jarring him out of Fell Wygic’s grip. It dives to grab him with its talon like feet, as Goat Foo transforms into Fasttrack, spinning and creating a vortex. The vortex pushes Fell Wygic away, as Fasttrack hits the ground, holding his arm. Fasttrack: Ack! It got me. This is bad. Got to move. Fell Wygic flaps its wings, releasing a wind of mana at Fasttrack. Fasttrack dashes off into the forest, as Fell Wygic lands on the coastline. It transforms into Diomedes, a horse like alien that has black fur, with white streaks on its body to resemble the shape of bones. Its eyes glow red, has sharp teeth, a muscular build and spikes on its neck instead of a mane. Diomedes whinnies, as it dashes after Fasttrack, at the same speed as Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Oh, come on! End Scene Fasttrack runs through a desert, a wind picking up, sand flying up. Diomedes runs after Fasttrack, the sand trail being whipped up as well. Fasttrack looks back to see Diomedes behind him, when Khyber comes out of the sand, tripping Fasttrack. Fasttrack falls and hits the sand face first, as Diomedes bucks up, stomping its hooves into Fasttrack, submerging him into the sand. Khyber: This is the end for you, John Smith. Way Big grows out of the sand, pushing Diomedes off, it scurrying off. Way Big is on one knee, as he swings a fist. Khyber runs and dodges, the fist colliding with the sand, creating a sand wave that chases and buries Khyber. Diomedes runs at Way Big, biting him in the leg. Way Big: Can barely even feel that. It feels like a fly biting. Khyber: Oh, but imagine if that bite infected you with a virus. Khyber whistles, as Diomedes shrinks, disappearing. Way Big looks down, looking for it. Way Big: Uh, where’d it go? From the bite indentation on Way Big’s leg, a virus that is black with a red core multiplies, spreading at such a rate that it becomes visible on the surface. It envelops the leg, as Way Big groans, falling to the side, unable to put pressure on the leg. Way Big: I, I can’t feel my leg! Khyber: The TKV, better known as the To’Kustar Virus. Microscopic viruses that live in cosmic storms, they infect To’Kustars during a certain point of their development. They then split and multiply using the To’Kustars own cells, attacking the nervous system. It eventually cuts off the signal sent from the brain to the infected area, causing them to lose connection forever. Eventually, though not instantly, it will travel up the central nervous system, making its way up the spinal cord to the brain, causing paralysis as it does. Once it infects the brain, then it will kill. TKV spreads all over Way Big’s leg, as Way Big transforms into Ditto. The size of TKV on his body is almost the entire body, as Ditto duplicates by coming out of the head, the only thing left free. The body caught in TKV drops, a blank, puppet like expression on its face. Ditto: Puppet John? It hasn’t reached the head yet, so it’s not the virus. At least he won’t suffer. The Puppet John Ditto clone explodes, fading away. From the sand, Khyber’s Pet reverts, shaking its body to get the sand out of its fur. It then scratches at itself to get more out of its neck. Khyber: Impressive. No one can usually survive such an epidemic. But, this is no time to give you a reprieve. Khyber whistles, as Khyber’s Pet transforms into Panuncian. He splits into several clones, as Ditto groans. Ditto: Oh, forget this. Ditto transforms into Wolf Bane, as his snout splits. He fires a sonic howl, the Panuncians crouching down, holding their ears. They merge back together, freaking out. Khyber whistles, the sound distressing Wolf Bane, him holding his ears. He reverts, shaking it off. John: Ugh. That, was horrible. Khyber: What’s wrong? Surrendering already? John: Nope. Just had to shake it off. I know which alien forms you haven’t sent predators on, and I know which ones you have. But right now, I don’t care. I’m just going to try and beat you up. John transforms into Swampfire, releasing a stream of fire at Khyber. Khyber whistles, as Panuncian moves in front of him, transforming and taking the fire. When it fades, it is an alien that has a shark like body, with stone legs resembling Crabdozer’s. Its bottom jaw is slightly further out, its bottom teeth sticking out. Its body looks brown, covered in rock patches. It has a fin like tail, and the Nemetrix on its red collar. Swampfire: You know what? I’m not even surprised anymore. Muck Rock spews a stream of water from its mouth, Swampfire dodging. He throws seeds around Muck Rock, which don’t grow after hitting the ground. Muck Rock roars and charges at Swampfire, Swampfire jumping over it. Swampfire: Right. Desert. No plant growth. Muck Rock turns and bites into Swampfire’s leg, tearing it off. Swampfire hits the ground, regenerating his leg. Swampfire blasts it with fire, though Muck Rock is unharmed. Muck Rock charges, as Swampfire shifts to Crashhopper, hopping backwards. Crashhopper: Let’s see how tough you really are! Crashhopper hops at Muck Rock, going head first. Muck Rock shifts to Mucilator, Crashhopper getting caught in a sac. Crashhopper struggles to get free, then sighs, no longer resisting. Khyber: And now, (Draws his knife) your death. Your Omnitrix will be my greatest trophy. Crashhopper: Sure, sure. Whatever. I’m this close to just breaking our agreement and just wiping you two out. Khyber goes to jab Crashhopper, as he shifts to Eye Guy, firing a laser from his hand, hitting Khyber directly, him falling to the ground. He releases lasers from his other eyes, collapsing the sac as Eye Guy is washed out. Eye Guy rolls back, and raises his arms, eyes open to fire at Mucilator. Mucilator turns its head, curious. Eye Guy: Ha! I think eye found an alien you don’t know! Mucilator transforms, transforming into a skunk like alien, larger than Eye Guy with the build of a tank. Its fur is purple, which covers over its whole body, even over its face, only its black nose sticking out. Its feet resemble tank track wheels, with large bulky legs. A white stripe goes down its body, as its tail sticks up in the air, acting like a periscope. A single red eye similar to Eye Guy’s is on the tip of the tail, and the Nemetrix is on the red collar. Eye Guy: A skunk? Skunks don’t hunt stuff! Khyber: True. The Skuromank is an omnivorous creator. However, when driven to, it is quite capable of hunting. It is able to see the scent patterns it detects with its nose through that eye on its tail. In most creatures, signals of light that the eye receives are sent to the brain, which processes it and sends it back with the interpreted image to the eyes, creating our vision. However, it works differently for the Skuromank. The nose picks up the scent, which sends the signal to the brain, and those signals are instead sent to the eye instead to comprehend what it sees. Eye Guy: Alright already! So it’s actually a threat! Let’s see how it handles, this! Eye Guy shoots streams of fire, which bounces off Skuromank’s fur, which is damp. Skuromank’s tail eye turns, looking directly at Eye Guy, seeing the smoke coming from the flames. Eye Guy shoots freeze rays, which still doesn’t freeze the fur. Khyber: That special secretion is immune to fire and water based attacks. Now, Khyber whistles, as gun turrets peek out of its fur, all focusing on Eye Guy. It shoots streams of dark yellow liquid, which bathe Eye Guy, him howling in disgust. Eye Guy: Ew! Agh! The scent trails rise up, Eye Guy blinded by them and them overwhelming him. He closes his eyes from the putridness, as he reverts. John is still covered in the spray, as he takes off running. Khyber: You won’t be able to hide. You’ve already been marked by Skuromank’s spray. Any of the Nemetrix aliens will be able to smell it. Khyber grabs onto Skuromank’s side, holding onto its fur. Skuromank rolls forward on its track legs, pursuing. End Scene Skuromank rolls into a cave that is blueish in color, surrounded by stalagmites. It sniffs the air, its tail spinning around to see behind it. Nothing is there, as the eye continues to spin in a circle. Khyber: What is it? Huh? Khyber spots a shadow moving around them, a bandage wall formed as it does. The two are trapped in a bandage pin, as Mummy Dusk drops from the ceiling, tackling Khyber off Skuromank. Mummy Dusk: Let’s get you out of the way for a bit! Mummy Dusk wraps bandages around Khyber, getting his whole body, including around his gills. Mummy Dusk tosses Khyber over the bandage wall, as Skuromank turns its eye to look at Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk: I’m aware that your liquid will cause this form to break down. So, I’m going to switch. Mummy Dusk shifts to Malem, as a gun turret comes out of Skuromank’s side, pointed at Malem. Malem charges in, punching the turret back into the body, it roaring in pain. Skuromank transforms into a Pallorfang, the Nemetrix on its collar. Malem: You’ve been to Ledgerdomain?! Not surprising, actually, considering the way the dimensions are. Pallorfang roars and charges at Malem, him dodging. Pallorfang runs into the bandage wall, being bounced back by its elasticity. Malem punches Pallorfang, not harming it too much. It roars, and bites down at Malem, him jumping to dodge. Pallorfang breathes fire, burning through the bandages. Malem: Ugh. Next. Malem shifts to Eatle, as he breaks a stalagmite, eating it. He fires a laser from his horn, which is countered by Pallorfang’s mana vision. Pallorfang then transforms into a large dark purple scorpion like alien, with a row of jagged teeth on its head. It opens its mouth, revealing an eye inside it. It has large pincers and a scorpion tail. Eatle: Eatle has a predator?! Oh, come on! Eatle fires another laser, it reflecting off Anubi Serket’s shelling. It charges forward, catching Eatle with its pincer. Eatle bites into the arm, though it is too hard for his fangs to pierce. The stinger strikes Eatle in the back, him groaning as it pokes through. Anubi Serket drops Eatle, as he falls on his stomach. Eatle: Poison. Can’t, move. Strong enough to pierce my shell. Need, immunity. Anubi Serket goes to jab Eatle with its tail again, as Eatle shrinks while transforming the stinger missing its head. The Worst lies there, pouting. The Worst: I promised myself I’d never use this form again! (He sits up, squeaking as he does.) This form is The Worst! It can’t fight, and (He looks at himself, confused.) immune to poison. Even the poison in my system has no effect. Anubi Serket jabs The Worst again with its stinger, The Worst squeaking on impact, though it doesn’t pierce him. The Worst: Okay, maybe this form can be useful. Anubi Serket stands by, snarling at him. It grabs The Worst with its pincer, lifting him up. The Worst: Ooh! I just thought of something. Time to reverse the roles. Khyber cuts his way through the bandages, grunting as he does. Khyber: That slick freak! I can’t wait to skin him alive! A whistle occurs, as Anubi Serket grabs Khyber with its pincer, Khyber struggling to get free. Anubi Serket lowers Khyber towards its mouth, its eye staring at him. Khyber: What are you doing?! You obey me! Voice: Actually, it serves that whistle. A member of Khyber’s species comes out of the shadows. His skin more green than Khyber’s. He’s wearing a green and black shirt and grey pants. His entire outfit is encompassed with a skeleton outline, it armoring his chest and back, and extending down his arms and legs. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, located in the bone armor like a heart. Khyber: No! That’s cheating! Green Skull: Nonsense. It isn’t cheating to switch roles from prey to predator. Green Skull whistles, as Anubi Serket tightens its grip on Khyber, him groaning. Khyber whistles, as Anubi Serket reverts. Green Skull pinches Khyber’s Pet on the back of the neck, it having a surprised reaction. It falls over, paralyzed. Green Skull: Hephaestan Neuro Grip. Useful for taking out all manners of prey. Let’s see how it works on you. Green Skull charges in, swinging his fist at Khyber. Khyber holds his arm up to block it, the metal of his gauntlet ringing from the collision of Green Skull’s bone knuckles on the outside. Khyber reaches forward, snapping a rib off Green Skull’s trunk, wielding it like a knife. He jabs at Green Skull, as Green Skull shifts slightly, the rib getting stuck in the clavicle. Green Skull breaks off his humerus bone on his left arm with his right hand, smashing the ball and socket joint into Khyber’s knee, him shouting in pain as he falls down, grabbing his knee while leaning on the other one. Green Skull: I just struck you patella, better known as the kneecap. You’ll be unable to move that leg for a while. Green Skull punches Khyber in the face, him falling to his back. Khyber’s face is scratched up from the knuckles. Green Skull steps on Khyber with one foot, pinning him down. Khyber: You think this is over? It doesn’t matter! You don’t have the guts to kill me. Your newly found sense of godliness prevents you from doing so. You don’t want to play god. Green Skull: But at the same time, I am being forced to. You’re right, I won’t kill you. I’m going to do something else instead. Green Skull shifts to Pesky Dust, floating happily. Pesky Dust winks, dust flying out. Khyber: No! (He starts skidding himself backwards, trying to get away.) Not a Nemuina! Pesky Dust: Nighty night! Pesky Dust fires green dust, hitting Khyber’s face. His face gets drowsy, as he falls asleep. In the dream, Khyber is on all fours, as a lion is riding on his back. Lion: Ride, my Khyber! Ride into the sunset! Khyber runs on all fours, as John runs up next to him. Towards the sunset, is a large blob monster, roaring in anger. John: Khyber! Let us fight together to uphold justice! Back in the cave, Khyber is shuddering in his sleep, as Pesky Dust reverts. John: Looks like I win. The predator defeats the prey. Characters * John Smith Villains * Khyber * Khyber's Pet Aliens By John * Heatblast * Lodestar * Wildvine * Kickin Hawk * Goat Foo * Fasttrack * Way Big * Ditto * Wolf Bane * Swampfire * Crashhopper * Eye Guy * Mummy Dusk * Malem * Eatle * The Worst (first re-appearance) * Green Skull (first appearance) * Pesky Dust By Khyber's Pet * Iron Emperor * Magnutops * Chomper Ram (first appearance) * Basilisk * Fell Wygic (first appearance) * Diomedes (first appearance) * TKV (first appearance) * Panuncian * Muck Rock (first appearance) * Mucilator * Skuromank (first appearance) * Pallorfang (first appearance) * Anubi Serket (first appearance) Trivia * I give thanks to my Anatomy and Physiology Professors for this episode, specifically in learning how a virus would work, the neural receptors path for vision for Skuromank, and the anatomy of bones in the body. Proof that school does help you in other areas of life. * Fell Wygic is based off the Fell Beast, the wyvern like creature ridden by the Ringwraiths in The Lord of the Rings. * The TKV virus is based off the HIV virus, and how it attacks the cells to destroy the immune system. ** The TKV was inspired by the concept idea of a canon To'Kustar predator. * Muck Rock is a member of Methanosian's Predator species, which was created by Ahmad. * Skuromank using aromas to blind Eye Guy is based off the Shirshu from Avatar the Last Airbender, which, from its perceived idea of a vision, was blinded by so many scents. ** This idea was based off the canon episode The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, my favorite Omniverse episode, when Eye Guy could see Baumann's cologne trail. * Anubi Serket is based off the Mystical Beast Serket Yu-Gi-Oh! monster card. * Green Skull using his bone armor as weapons is based off Kimimaru from the Naruto manga, his ability to use bones for weapons being one of my favorites. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc